


Loyalty

by hyenateeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Grantaire, M/M, Slytherin Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hufflepuff was known for its loyalty, but Slytherins were loyal too, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herman_the_moth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herman_the_moth/gifts).



> Not britpicked, because I didn't have time! Hope you like it regardless!

It all started because their second year, Enjolras ducked into a bathroom near the Transfigurations classroom to cry.

He had always been too serious of a child, probably, but in his defense he had always felt a certain amount of pressure. He was an Enjolras, and a Slytherin, and all that meant he was meant for greatness. It was not just a possibility, it was a requirement. 

Which was why he ended up ducking into said bathroom. He could remember exactly what had been the final straw, but he had been young and overwhelmed, with classes and responsibility, and knew that, definitely, definitely no one could see him cry. That just was not something Slytherins did.

So, bathroom near the Transfigurations classroom it was. 

And that was where he met Grantaire.

He had been in the bathroom, choking tears into the sleeve of his robe, when there was a knock on the stall.

“Excuse me?” called a the tell tale, thin, reedy voice of a fellow preteen. “You alright in there?”

“Go away!” snapped Enjolras, trying and failing to keep the quiver out of his voice.

“Don’t be like that! I’m just trying to make sure-”

“I’m fine! Go away!”

“I won’t! Look I promise I won’t tell anyone-”

“Just go away!” Enjolras slammed on the wall of the stall in frustration. “Look, I don’t want o play your game of laugh at the Slytherin who’s so pathetic he’s crying in the bathroom! Leave alone”

“What? Its not like that- I didn’t even know you were a Slytherin!”

Clearly this was going nowhere, so Enjolras threw the door open. “Why can’t you take a hint!”

Standing in front of him was a Hufflepuff boy he had seen before, in Potions class, incidentally, Enjolras’ worst class. He sat in the back everyday, with wild dark hair and a face full of acne. 

“Hey, I know you!” said the boy. “You’re in my potions class!”

Enjolras flinched. 

“Great! So know you can tell everyone about this! I’m sure they’ll all be glad to hear it! I’m sure everyone will get a good laugh out of it!”

“What- I keep telling you I wouldn’t do that! Look, I’m a Hufflepuff, being nice is like our thing. I’m not always very good at that part but- I wouldn’t just do that to someone, you know?” He grabbed Enjolras’ wrist. “Look,” he said. “You can tell me what’s bothering you. I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

Enjolras hesitated. Tears were still leaking from his eyes, and all his limbs felt weak. “You’ll keep it a secret?”

“Complete secret.”

And the next thing he knew he was telling this boy everything. About how much stress he was under from his parents, and from his house, because he was ambitious and maybe too ambitious and everyone expected great things from him but he didn’t know if he could do those things, how he felt like if he failed once he would be letting his house and his family down.

“And I’m not even good at Potions!” he concluded, sniffling. “Its not fair. Slytherins are supposed to be good at potions.”

The boy hummed.

“Well,” he asked. “What are you good at?”

Enjolras hesitated, then answered “Transfiguration. And Defense against he Dark Arts. I’m alright at Charms too, I suppose.”

“Well there you go. That’s hardly being a failure. I’m terrible at Transfiguration.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Practically got kicked out of class!”

Enjolras laughed a little, and the boy grinned at him.

“There! You laughed! Feeling better then?”

Enjolras shrugged. “A little.”

“Well, my work here is done!” The boy smiled at him, and suddenly Enjolras decided something.

He was going to protect this Hufflepuff boy. 

Hufflepuff was known for its loyalty, but Slytherins were loyal too, in a way. And Enjolras, he was going to be loyal to this acne covered Hufflepuff who let him cry at him, then, true to his word, didn’t tell a soul.

* * *

“Bullshit,” snorted Grantaire, their seventh year, when Enjolras relayed that story to him. “You hated me at first.”

“Did not. Why would I have agreed to date you fifth year if I hated you?”

“Figured I tricked you into thinking I was tolerable.”

Enjolras shoved him. He was laying on Grantaire’s bed, the boy having snuck him into the Hufflepuff dorm. Grantaire was next to him, occasionally making colors flash in the air with his wand, a small light show born out of boredom.

“It wasn’t a trick asshole! You were more than tolerable.”

“If you say so. Hey, is this why you hexed that Gryffindor our fourth year?”

Enjolras shrugged. “He was making fun of you. For blood heritage! Just cause you’re a half-blood... And they call Slytherins the ones obsessed with heritage.”

“If I recall he also made fun of me for my pockmarks.”

“He was a wanker. He deserved it.” He didn’t say it, but Enjolras sort of liked Grantaire’s acne scars. They gave his face character. 

“I can’t believe it. What a revelation. All this time I had my own scary beautiful Slytherin bodyguard.”

Enjolras blushed some as Grantaire shot a flash of green into the air. 

“I told you. Slytherins are loyal too. Just in a different way.”

“Yeah, in a scary way.” He sniggered a little. “If you felt this way that whole time why did we fight all the time.”

“Cause you’re frustrating.” 

Grantaire laughed loud. Another flash of green.

“I was pining all those years and never knew you were like, stalking me.”

“It wasn’t stalking, I just found out your name and decided to try and-”

“Get me to join your little magical creatures rights group-”

“-become your friend! It worked didn’t it?”

Grantaire hummed. “Yeah, I suppose it did.” The he turned and grinned, his lopsided grin at Enjolras. 

“So are we going to make out to relieve stress from the NEWTs or what? That is why I snuck you in here in the middle of the day right?”

Enjolras chuckled. “That’s what you told me.”

The light show abruptly stopped.


End file.
